ecwf4lifefandomcom-20200214-history
ECWF Past Shows
Here is the list of televised wrestling shows of Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation. 2002 ECWF started with Monday Night Nitro as it's main show. ECWF used Thursday Night Thunder as a secondary show for lesser superstars. 2003 ECWF had change to Monday Night Raw. Which was owned by Rock N' Roll God. ECWF had change to Thurday Night SmackDown. Which was owned by WAR. ECWF had to changed them both due to copyright laws. 2004 First ever homemade show was Tuesday Night DownLoad. 2005 The main show was Friday Night Rage. It was cancelled in October. The new main show was Thursday Night No Limit. The secondary was Tuesday Night DownLoad. 2006 The main show was Thursday Night No Limit. The secondary show was Tuesday Night DownLoad. ECWF had made a third show called Saturday Night Xplosion WWW's Revolution was brought in as fourth brand show. It last two months. Kris Kage brough in No Authority Wrestling(NAW) to replace Revolution. 2007 The main show was Thursday Night No Limit. A bi-weekly show called On the Line! ECWF dropped the show after 3 months. Rush Downing's Authentic Hardcore Wrestling(AHW) was brought as a developmental televised show. It died out within 2 months. ECWF bought out Brandon Rivera's Velocity Wrestling Federation(VWF) and brought in a third brand show. After getting rid of On the Line! ECWF brought in Monday Night Destruction 2008 The main brand show was Thursday Night No Limit. The second brand show was Monday Night Destruction. VWF was brand show. It died off in July. ECWF did a reboot of shows and brought Wednesday Night Revolution as it's main show. Shane Stafford's Fearless Wrestling Alliance(FWA) was brought in as secondary show but it only last two episodes. 2009 The main show was Wednesday Night Revolution. Rush Downings brought in Florida Championship Wrestling(FCW) as a developmental televised tv show. 2010 The main show was Wednesday Night Revolution. The surprise show was 2BmE owned by Lee Poison. It was on Tuesday Nights. It was changed only after 2 months of shows. There was a show that was bi-weekly called ECWF Superstars. It was on Saturday Nights It was cancelled after 5 month worth of shows. A third show was called Anarchy. It replaced 2BmE so it was on Tuesday Nights, owned by Lee Poison and was cancelled only after 2 months of shows. NXT was a game show that Rookies and Pros would have competitions and the winner would get a shot at the Million Dollar Championship. 2011 Flagship show was Wednesay Night Revolution. The second show was Friday Night No Limit. But due to less viewership ECWF cancelled it. ECWF had NXT as a game show. 2012 The main show is Friday Night Revolution!It was on Wedneday but was 2013 The main show is Friday Night Revolution! 2014 The main show is Friday Night Revolution! 2015 The main show is Friday Night Revolution. Then would have a once a month Saturday Morning Main Event that would featuring one superstar where he would be interview then battled a hired jobber. 2016 The main show is Friday Night Revolution! 2017 The main show is Friday Night Revolution! 2018 The main show is Friday Night Revolution!